


Chit Chat

by templefugate



Series: DC/Marvel Crossovers [1]
Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018), Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "What do you mean you don't speak squirrel? You can turn into one!"





	Chit Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a deep and meaningful fic for y'all.

"What do you mean you don't speak squirrel? You can turn into one!" Doreen finished off her statement with a mixture of a chirp and a groan. Tippy gave a quick reply.

"Hey, I can turn into a dinosaur too! You think I speak T-rex?" Beast Boy threw his arms into the air.

"I mean, that would be pretty cool."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Yeah, but who exactly is around to teach it?"


End file.
